Goblet Of Fire Part Eight
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Eighth part of the fanfic
1. Chapter 8

"Heeellllpp." Pansy said, standing in a full length miror, trieing to zip up her torquise green dress in the back. Mimery walked over to help her, telling her to suck it in as she moved the silver zipper up her back and fastening it. "Thanks." She smiled at her and began to comb her hair in the miror. Mimery smiled and took a black comb, parting her hair from the right to the left, moving her bangs so her eyes could show. They had no pupil, but unlike her brothers' they were a blast of purple and silver, like a firework in the sky. Her dress was red and had three stripes swirling around the bottom half. and was layered from the waist down.

Pansy and her then left the girl dormitory and met their dance partners in the common room. Draco and Shamus stood waiting in black and white tuxs. They rocked back and fourth on their heels and toes, looking up at the ceiling and giving sighs. Once Pansy and Mimery entered the room their attention turned towards them. Draco and Shamus bowed low and smiled, although Shamus's face turned a bright red. They then left, arm in arm to the great hall.

"Wonder where they are..." Mimery looked around for Aria and Fred. Surely they weren't that hard to find since there weren't many red heads in the school. But instead of seeing her friend, she saw her eldest brother running towards her with his girlfriend.

"That's..." He gestured towards Shamus. "You know!"

"Who?"

"Mimery!" She heard a yell from a distance and saw Aria pulling Fred along towards her. Aria's dress was long and black. she had a light sprinkle of glitter on her chest and around her eyes which were a silver shade of blue. She looked towards Fred who was staring at Mimery's explosive like eyes. "Pretty eyes." Aria commented but Proffesor McGonagall rushed towards Mimery and pulling her and Shamus away from the others.

"See you guys in a bit!" She yelled back and was escorted to a line of pairs. She was standing behind Hermione and Krum and gave a small laugh.

The Great hall's doors opened and then walked in, everyone clapping and whistling, waving and shouting. The champions then stood on the dance floor as Mr.Flitwick readied the orchestra. The music soon began and they danced, and soon joined by Dumbledoor and McGonagall.

"You seem awefully familar." Mimery looked at Shamus who was in the lead of dancing. Neville and Ginny now joined the dancefloor.

"Do I?" His voice seemed familar too. She nodded and he smiled with a small blush. "Alot of people say that I do." Flint zipped passed them with a short blonde haired girl with small brown eyes as his dance partner. Aria then came by, getting in the way of Flint's veiw.

"Who's that?" Aria nodded towards the long black haired boy.

"A close friend." Mimery answered back, being lifted up into the air and let back down on the ground.

"Cute." And with that, this dancing part of the Yule Ball was concluded. Everyone's attention was turned to the stage where a band was tuning their instruments.

"Are you ready to rock?" The lead singer yelled and everyone cheered, jumping up and down with their arms in the air.

----------------------

They had moved on to the third song and Mimery took Shamus to a table to rest. "Having fun?" She asked him. He was breatheing a bit heavy but was alright overall.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Mimery," A whisper came from not to far away as she looked around. "Mimery!" She then saw her eldest brother, Eric, by the punch bowl, gesturing her to come to him.

"I'll be right back." She asured Shamus and quickly jogged over to her brother. "What?"

"Do you know who THAT is?" He pointed towards Shamus who was looking at his fingernails.

"Shamus...?"

"That's Snape! What are you doing with him?!"

"Hm?! That's not Snape. Snape's old and...old." She said, looking at her brother then back at what was supposively Snape.

"He took Dark Arts class over when Moody was gone one day. We were learning about entering people's minds and stuff. And when I entered his mind, I saw a boy that looked just like him," Eric pointed to Snape, "It's him, I swear it is!"

"But, he's not mean or anything."

"Well, when Snape was younger he was always shy and was always teased by everyone else. So whatever potion he took bought his feelings and stuff back as well."

"That's..." Mimery shook her head, looking at Snape and back at her brother. "Uhm...so if I kissed that would be wrong wouldn't it?"

"Duh!" She sighed and looked at the ground and at Snape who was getting up and walking over to them.

"Hello..." He said quietly and was looing at Eric, giving a small wave and glancing down at the ground.

"Don't go off doing the dirties, sister." Eric then walked off towards the moshing crowd who was happily enjoying the evening music. Mimery grabbed snape's hand and walked him out of the Great hall, not knowingly they were being watched by Flint who was sitting on the staircase above them. It looked like his date ditched him and left him there to sulk in his sadness.

"Shamus, you aren't lieing to me about anything, are you?" She asked him.

"...Maybe just one tiny little thing." He muttered. "My name isn't Shamus and...I'm not who you think I am..." mimery took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on the ground.

"You're Snape...I know." Flint's face went an eerie pale as he looked away and stood up, walking down the staircase slowly. "My brother told me about the little mind reading incident. You could have at least told me what you looked like after I gave you that note." sh laughed and he gave a small laugh as well.

"Well, since I'm your potioins master, we can only be friends." He was looking at the ground, playing with his thumbs. There was a faint 'yes' coming from the staircase.

"I know." Mimery stood up and brushed her gown off. "Thank for coming with me though, hope you enjoyed it." He nodded. His hand shot to his stomache as he felt a strong pain coming from it.

"Sorry...I have to...go." He then ran off quickly towards the dungeon and disappeared into the darkness. She sighed and looked around for anyone she knew.

"Well, well." Flint walked toward her, down the steps.

"You heard all of it...?" She asked, hoping he didn't but she knew he did. "Don't tell-"

"I won't tell." he put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Come back! I'm sorry!" A voice yelled. Aria came running out of the Great Hall with an anrgy look on her face.

"Fred, leave me alone! How dare you do something so...so immature a disrepectful!"


	2. Chapter 9

"I didn't mean to!" Fred came rushing out and grabbed Aria's hand. She jerked away and turned around, looking at him. Her now dark blue eyes were bleeding tears as they rolled down her rad cheeks and onto her black gown.

"You have to think before you do something like that!" She yelled. Mimery walked over to Aria, slipping away from Flint.

"What happened?" She asked in a light calming voice, patting Aria on the back softly.

"He," Aria pointed to Fred, "He, left me when we were dancing," Mimery nodded and looked up at Fred. "Left me there for a few minutes and I wondered where he went...he went...he was by the punch table kissing Penelope Clearwater!" She covered her face, crieing even harder after she mentioned the girl's name.

"I didn't mean to!" Fred protested.

"How do you not mean to kiss a girl? Your lips don't have a mind of their own!" Mimery said and turned Aria around, taking her to the staircase.

"Clearwater? Originally she was my date to the ball but she left me for you?" Flint looked at Fred who was trieing to make words but couldn't. Everyone seemed to be suffering right now.

"This was s'pose to be the best night of my life! And Fred Weasley, you ruined it!" Penelope then came rushing out to see what was the matter. She looked at Fred who's face was as pale as snow and filled with confusion and sadness. She looked over at Aria who's face was burried in her hand but you could tell her face was as red as a tomato. She glanced at Flint, he crossed his arms and began to tap his right foot in disappointment I guess you could say.

"Whore..." Mimery whispered, loking at Penelope. she then looked to Aria who's tears seem to be going away now. "Can you get back on your own? I can't go to Gryffindor since I'm in Slytherin and all." She nodded and stood up, walking up the stairs and looking back at Fred who looked at her. She started running up the steps now and began crieing again until it faded away into what seemed a loud 'meow'. Fred walked the oppisite direction, followed by a confused Penelope. Mimery made her way towards Flint as he smiled and lead her back into the Great Hall and to the dancefloor. "Wow, you and Penelope?"

"Yeah, crazy, I know." They both sighed as they slowly danced. Mimery looked over Flint's shoulder to see George and Petunia dancing as well, having a good time. "I'm sorry." Flint said, putting his arms around Mimery and hugging her softly.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I should have asked you to go to the ball instead of accepting Snape." She said, hugging him back. They then pulled apart and looking into each others eyes.

"All students are to report to their common rooms immidiately." McGonagalls voice boated through-out the Great Hall. "All students..." She continued on, repeating the smae thing over and over again.

"Wonder what's going on..." Mimery looked around but Hagrid yelled at them to go. "Alright, alright..." She said and held onto Flint's hand as they then rushed back to Slytherin house.

--------------------------

As they walked down the long stoned hall to the entrance to the common room a dark figure stood in their path. It was tall and had pitch black robes on. Flint pulled out his black slightly crooked wand and pointed at the unknown figure.

"Put that away Mister Flint." Snape said, moving out of their way so they could pass onto the common room. He eyed Flint and Mimery as they said the passowrd and the potrait moved to let them in. Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Pnasy were all standing there in silence.

"Did we miss something?" Mimery asked, still being pulled by Marcus over to them.

"More like, we missed something and you didn't, Shaddix." Snapped Draco, pointing to a white box on the small coffee table. She expected Flint not to know what they were talking about and indeed he didn't. It was the box she had received along with her gown that her parents had sent her. "Pansy found it under your bed."

"Pansy, what were you doing under my bed?" Mimery asked, glacing over at the box a few times.

"Well, I had dropped a letter my mum sent me and it gliding under your bed." She said with a hint of attitude in her voice. "There I found that box," She nodded over to it, "And got a little suspicious. So I took it and told Draco about it and we've been trieing to open it ever since. What's inside of it?"

"I don't know, I haven't even opened it yet." Mimery walked over to it and looked at it. There were scorch marks on the sides and the tape that was holding the lid closed to the box had been scratched at. "You tried to destroy it before anything?" She asked, looking at Draco and Pansy. They both looked at each other and then to the ground. "Well if you don' mind I'm going to take it back and place it under my bed where it should have been left alone." She picked up the heavy box by the crossed string on the top of it and started walking towards the girls' dormitory.

"Drop it!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at her. She kept walking but was stopped when Draco shouted 'Expelliarmus!' and the box dropped onto the floor with a thud. She looked back at him and sighed, looking down at her box.

"If you guys can't open it, what is to say I can?" She asked, pulling out her wand and tapping on the box. The strings then undid themselves and the cardboard vanished with a puff of smoke. "Uhm...didn't know it'd do that." Beside her layed a brown wooden box with gold lining on it and a skull lock on the front of it. She bent over and picked it up, (the box wasn't heavy like it was before in the package) opening it and looking inside to find a asortment of marbles. "It's only some marbles." She said, closing it and looking at the. "Nothing to worry about." She smiled and continued her walk to the girls' dormitory and pushed it under her bed.

It was night and Mimery was sitting in the common room writing in a black book with golden corners. Whatever she was writing was short every page and a smile grew on her face after she wrote something. She sighed, her eyes were heavy and it was really late at night. She looked at the glass wall which showed the bottom of the black lake and watched the fish swim around in the green plants that weevd between rocks. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.

A bright light came from the boys' dormitory and light footsteps started to walk toward Mimery who had fallen asleep on the black leather couch. The boy was Flint, you could tell he had just woke up from the purple tint of the small bags under his eyes. He shined the light in Mimery's face and saw a smile was layed across it and a book lay on her chest. He was curious of this and picked it up, opening it and saw a name written in large letters on it. A few pages in he found Draco's name and a bunch of 'x's around it. The next page had Aria's name on it and a picture below it with two young girl's standing next to each other with their arms wraped around one another's necks and laughing. He smiled and turned to the next page finding George's name on it and 'x's and 'o's written around it and a picture below with George, Fred, Aria and herself waving at the camera. The next page had his name on it and a moving picture below with him and Mimery in it. They sat on a snow covered bench out in the courtyard, her on his lap and both of them hugging each other, smiling. Flint stared at the picture for a few long minutes then back at Mimery who had rolled over with a smile still on her face. An idea sparked in his mind as he sat the book down on the table and went back to the boys' dormitory.


	3. Chapter 10

Morning had come and the grounds were covered in thick white snow. Today everyone was allowed in Hogsmeade for treats and what not. Mimery had just woken up but was already dressed for anything as she sat infront of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. She rubbed her eyes and she stared at the fire with the black book from last night laying in her lap. Then a familar voice came from behind her.

"Mimery..." Said the voice, soft and shy. She turned around to see who it was and saw Snape in his younger form gripping the head of the chair.

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching?" She asked as he came from behind the chair to her side.

"It the holidays, remember?"

"Oh, right." Mimery looked back at the green flames that dance in the fireplace. "Did you want something?"

"Do...do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?" He aid clearly, looking at the fire then behind him at the boys' dormitory entrance just incase he saw Flint.

"Sure." She didn't hesitate to answer nor stand up. She wore dark blue jeans, a lond sleeved red sweater along with a black scarf. She held the black book in her hand, looking at Snape's wardrobe. It was all black, black torn jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with holes in it and a black leather jacket. He also had a hat to go with everything.

"What's that?" He pointed to the book in her hand.

"A book." She said, reaching for her wand in her pocket.

"Containing what kind of text?" Before she could do anything he snatched it from her hands.

"Firend's names, that's it. Can I have it back, please?" She reached for it but he turned his back to her.

"Even if I'm a teenager, I'm still a teacher and still and confiscate items from students."

"It's nothing bad though." She could hear him flipping through the pages on the book, then stopping.

"You and Mister Flint have something going on Miss Shaddix?" He turned around to showed her the picture that was in the book from last night.

"Not really. Why?" she asked quickly, reaching for the book but he pulled it away again.

"This picture..." He pointed to it.

"It just started snowing, how could have that picture been taken?" Snape looked at the picture.

"Then how does it work?"

"Let me have my book and I will show you." He gave her the book back, slowly with a smug frown on his face. Mimery pulled out her wand once more and turned to a blank page.

"You can use regular ink as well but I don't have a quil at the moment so..." She took her wand's point to the paper and began writing 'Severus' in the paper. "Watch." She showed him the page a swirls drew themselves in the corners and a picture started forming under the letters. "It's suppose to predict the future...or read your mind I forg-" Her eyes were still fixed on the book, but the picture wasn't what she expected.

"Mimery Shaddix..." Snape's eyebrows wrose, looking at her and at the book and taking a step back. In the book there was a picture of both of them of course, but it was a like the picture was taken from a ten foot distance. Two peolpe were making out but you could tell it was Snape (in his younder form, duh) and Mimery.

"I was not thinking that!" She dropped it on the ground as the words 'You were so to thinking that' appeared in the bottom right hand corner. Snape looked up at her after reading it and then left the Slytherin common room. "Why did my mum give you to me?" She asked, looking down at the book as it closed itself up.

"You and Fred make up yet?" Mimery asked Aria as they walked in the two inch deep snow in Hogsmeade, each of them with a bag of candy.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while." She said, looking down at the ground and almost running into Hagrid who was just walking around looking for Fang who had run off.

"Same here with George." They both sighed and ran into Penelope who looked very upset. Tears were running down her cheeks onto the snow covered ground. "Why, hello Clearwater. Chip a fingernail?"

"Lose a diamond?" Aria and Mimery both laughed.

"Fred and Geroge...they...they just disappeared."

((Short Chapter, I know.))


	4. Chapter 11

"Disappeared?" Repeated Aria.

"Well, they were in the common room and I was just about to come down from the girls' dormitory and I heard 'She won't listen to me! So why bother even telling her?!' And I knew that was Fred so George said 'Well you aren't going alone!' and when I ran into the room there was a loud 'crack!!' and I saw them vanish." Penelope had finished her story with more ters streaming down her face.

"It's called disapparation." Mimery said and crossed her arms. "Any idea where they went?"

"Well they said something about the shreiking shack." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, Mimery we should go check on them just incase." Penelope stopped them just when they started to leave.

"Can I come?" She asked, Aria looked at her.

"Penelope, tell me why you were kissing Fred at the ball." She backed up and bit and crossed her arms, looking at Penelope with an intense anger hidden in her silver eyes.

"Well..." Penelope looked away to the hill where the shreiking shack was and then back to Aria. "Your brother put me up to it!" She pointed at Aria and just then she saw her brother from the corner of her eye. Aria and her older sibling didn't go to the same school. He went to Durmstrang and she went to Hogwarts (obviously) and they learned different things like spells and what not.

"Sethery Rawre' Lynn!" Aria yelled, walking over to her fur coated brother a taking out her wand, pointing it to his throat. "You tell me what you told Penelope to do, you tell me right now!" Everything to slow down for a moment as everyone turned there heads to the scene.

"Sister, put your wand down you're causing a scene." Sethery was shaking and looking around at everyone else. His voice had a hint of Russian in it but he still spoke good english. He wore an assortment of furs as a coat and hat and boots. He had a dirty blonde tint to his ear length hair and a short, stubby nose. His eyes were dark brown, almost black and had a mole hidden in his eyebrow.

"That's good, Sethery! Now tell me what you told Penelope to do!" The sharp tip of Aria's wand started to make her brother bleed from the throat a little.

"Okay! Okay..." She loosened up a bit. "I saw you and this Fred guy at the ball together and I didn't want you to get hurt or anything if he...started dancing with someone else or...well I'm your brother-"

"Get back on track!"

"Alright! I told Penelope to get Fred's attention and...and do something so that you and him would surely break up. And then...you would be too sad to have anyone else and your life would be happy and free, y'know?" A small smile appeared on his face as he tried nodding a little.

"Free?! Happy?! What the fuck were you thinking?!" She drew her wand away from his neck to the side, leaving a scratch where it originally was. Her eyes started to cloud with a hazel color.

"I-" He started butt was interupted.

"Nevermind." She began shaking her head, tears running down her cheeks and her eyes closed. Mimery took her friend's hand and began to pull her away. "I'll get you back you son of a bitch, I'll get you!" Her voice faded away as Mimery kept pulling her towards the shreiking shack. Sethery looked down at his shoes and then to his friends as Hogsmeade srpung back to life. His friends looked at him with sort of disgust as they walked away and left him there.

Mimery had brung Aria to the shreiking shack, just to the porch as they stopped. "I can't believe he, my brother, Sethery Rawre' Lynn, would do such a thing." Her voice was starting to drown in sobs. Mimery was sure everyone back at Hogsmeade could hear her.

"Calm down. We're hear, Fred and George will be here and you can talk to Fred and tell him you know what happened and you forgive him."Mimery patted her friend on the back and helped her up, opening the rusty hindged door to hear voices as she brung her friend inside. They then began walking up the creeky, dusty steps to the top floor. Once they got there, they opened a door to see Fred and George just sitting there, talking about their porducts to get kids out of class. They then realized who had walked in, shifting their bodies toward the door.

"Come here to yell at me more, have you?" Fred asked, standing up, pullin out his wand. Aria ran over to him, burrieing her face in his sweater covered chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I should have listened or something." She kept crieing as she talked, although the words were a bit clearer now. Fred looked to his brother and George looked back at him with a nod.

"It's...it's okay." Fred patted her on the back and smiled a little, feeling a bit sorry to what he had done at the ball. George looked at Mimery, hoping she would say something about him but she didn't. She only looked at Fred and Aria, hugging each other.

"We should be getting back to the school now. A blizzard is starting to build up." Mimery said, pointing towards the window. Outside it was snowing and the window blew hard against the shack, making it sway slightly. Both the twins nodded as they all then left, heading back to Hogwarts.

------------------------

They had arrived back at Hogwarts and the snowing was lighter here but eventually the storm would reach there. Aria, George and Fred departed Mimery in the courtyard where she found Marcus Flint talking to Draco about something. She walked into the hall as Draco pointed at her and Marcus left him, running over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He said with a smile, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hi." She gave a small wave and smile. She looked at the sky to see the sun was going down and everyone leaving to their dormitories. They then started to walk on inside.

"Was Hogsmeade fun?" He asked, taking hold of her hand with a funny smile. She smiled as well.

"Yeah, it was. Aria found out her brother put Penelope up to the Fred situation and I think she's going to kill him. Her brother I mean not Fred."

"Ah, sound sinteresting."

There was a long silence for a while as they reached the entrance to the common room. No one was there and it was really quiet as if everyone was already asleep. She took off her scarf, jacket, hat and boots. Flint did the same but he had a T-shirt under everything he was wearing which she found a bit odd for some reason. She went to the girls' dormitory and found all the other girls sleeping quietly. She changed into her pajamas; long silk black pants and a button up shirt. She headed back to the common room and saw Flint playing with his wand, moving it around in the air.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat so he knew she was there. He looked at her and smiled, putting his wand down on the round coffee table. She sat down next to him on the couch and smiled, looking at the green flamed fireplace.

"So, what were you and Draco talking about earlier?"

"Nothing, just talking about classes, stuff like that." Flint said.

"Sounds fun." She smiled and then stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day, ya know." She waved at him and then left to the grils' dormitory.

"This is going to be harder than I expected." He sighed, tapping a finger on his knee and looking at the fireplace with intent and stuck in deep thought.

January had come and the snow had gone away but it was still pretty cold. Mimery sat in a bathtub with her golden egg, still having yet to figure it out and the second task was tomorrow. She sighed, twisting the top as it popped open and a eerie screeching came from it. She closed it quickly as her ears became relieved that the sound had gone away. "Only if the sound would go away..." She muttered, looking at the water she lay in and then at the egg. "Hmm..." Mimery lowered the gg below the slightly foamy surface...this time it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words she couldn't make out through the water. "Maybe I have to put my head underwater." She said to herself and took a deep breath, a moved underneath the water and heard slightly eerie but beautiful voices coming from the golden egg she held in her hands:

_"Come seek us where I voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_And while your searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_And hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took,_

_But an hour past -- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

She moved back up above the water, closing the egg shut as she did, letting out her deep breath and breatheing in the fresh air and parting her hair from her eyes so she could see. "Sounds fun." She smiled, instantly getting it but having no clue what they were talking about 'we've taken what you'll sorely miss'. She smiled to herself and then quickly getting out of the bahtub and gettin dressed so she could tell Aria.

------------------------

Probably an hour passed before she got ready to leave the dormitory, she saw Flint getting up to talk to her but she passed him quickly, leaving him in the common room with a small frown upon his face. She then ran to the Great Hall where lunch was being served at the moment and everyone sat with their friends, talking about the latest news. Mimery ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Aria who almost choked on her pumpkin juice, jumping when Mimery came out of no where.

"I figured it out!" She said to her friend in a loud whisper.

"The egg?" Mimery nodded and took a cookie, biting it and chewing it in her mouth.

"Sticky."

"Sticky? The egg was sticky?" She asked in confusion.

"The cookie." She pointed to her mouth and swallowed.

"Ah. So the egg?"

"Come to the library, I need something so I can breathe under water." Mimery grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her to the library which wasn't too far away.

They arrived there and were looking in books for anything that'll turn you into something or let you breathe underwater without any after effects.

"Gilly weed?" Aria pointed to a dark green lant in a text book and Mimery read the description quickly.

"Maybe, keep it in mind." Mimery had a plate of cookies with her, eating them with every book she read. Hours and hours passed before she finally found the thing that gave her, her answer. She opened another book but it was thin and red. She opened it to the middle and somehting instantly caught her eye. "Aha!"

-------

Aria and Mimery departed company once more and Aria skipped away. Mimery watched her turn a corner and saw her shadow form into a cat and it's shadow ran out of sight. She then, herself, went back to her common room, walking down a dark hallway and saying the password to the place where their prtrait use to be. But now it was all skulls and stones. It opened and she walked in, finding Flint on the couch, drinking some golden colored liquid from a glass bottle. She slowly walked over to him and looked at his face. Everything seemed to be fine, although he looked a bit tired.

"Marcus?" She said in a soft whisper, sitting next to him. He wrapped a arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to him.

"You were gone for a long time. " He said, seemingly mezmorized by the green fireplace's flames.

"Sort of-"

"I missed you." He looked at Mimery and smiled, she smiled as well.

"Have you been drinking? You're not suppose to drink in school." She could smell the scent of Gin on his lips but it wasn't too strong so he couldn't have gotten drunk...

"Mum and dad sent it with a note I gave to Snape," He pushed her down on the couch onto her back. "So, everything is fine." His hands ran up her side, under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Mimery asked, looking at his where his hands were placed and feelinghis electric touch. Sure, she was attracted to him but didn't think they would get into IT this way.

"I can tell you want me." His lips graced her exposed neck and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Fli-"

"Mister Flint." Said a familar voice. Snape was in the room, looking at them from behind the couch. "The headmaster would like to see you." Marcus didn't seem to be listening to Snape. He probably was drunk since he started biting at her neck. "Mister Flint!" Snape said louder and Marcus looked up at him.

"I'm busy at the moment." He said and moved back to Mimery's neck but Snape grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off of the couch onto his feet. "Headmaster's office, now." Mimery sat up and watched Marcus leave, swaying side to side a little bit, almost falling but he caught himself every few times. "Miss Shaddix." Snape looked at her and smiled slighty. "Detention for a week."

"Wha-" But before she could finish what she said, he had left the common room after Flint to make sure he was going to Dumbledoor's office without any detours. Mimery's mouth was left agap. Detention? For a week? He couldn't be serious.


	5. Chapter 12

It was the evening of the second task. Outside it was brisk and slightly cold but not to the point where you wold freeze your toes of or anything. Mimery was outside with Aria, walking towards the boats so they could row off into the middle ofthe Black Lake. "Were you able to get it?" Mimery asked her friend as they carefully stepped into the boat and sat down.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy as usual, but I got it." Aria reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a tangle of what looked like blue and dark green angel hair spaghetti stuck together. She handed it to Mimery who put it in her coat pocket.

"Sick..." It's texture against her hand wasn't very pleasent. It was like holding a eel that had been blended up and tried to be stitched back together and pasted with glue.

"Don't choke on it. The book said that most people who try and swallow it fail and it gets stuck in their throat and they die." Aria warned and gave a worried expression.

"I won't choke on it." Mimery said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. The boats rowed across the lake, sending soft ripples behind them that graced the water's surface. They soon arrived at the platforms one by one. Aria got out first and followed by Mimery onto the middle platforms where the champions were being held to start the second task. She took off her sweats and was stripped down to her dark green one-peice batheing suit after she took out the twisted chill weed from her jacket pocket.

"They got you wearing that?" Aria asked with a disgusted look and backed away once everyone lined up to start to second task. Dumbledoor made hisspeech about there was a treasure taken from everyone of us and it was at the bottom of the Black Lake. As he continued to talk, Mimery put the slimy weed into her mouth and almost gagged at the taste. It was like mud, marker, and gasoline blended into a thick mess. She chewed it quickly and swallowed it, almost choking but coughed and swallowed the last bit so she didn't. At the sound of the cannon, they all jumped into the green murky water and began to swam away. Mimery looked behind her to see Potter struggling a bit but brushed it off and kept swimming, now running low on air. 'Hurry up and kick in...' She thought, looking up at the surface. Suddenly she felt a sting in her neck and her hand shot up towards it, feeling to see what it was. 'Gills?' She opened her mouth as water flodded in and through the gills in her neck, so she could breathe some. She felt a tingling sensation in her feet so she looked down at them and saw a blue webbing in between her toes start growing out into sharp edged flippers. Feeling an electric shock in her hands, she glanced at them seeing web coming from in between her fingers and black claws forming from her nails. 'Pretty cool.' She thought and began to swam off, not noticing the changes in her ears as well. They were blue and had a sharp edge and looked like small fins but still resembled and human's ear sort of.

Twisted Chill Weed is a close cousin of Gilly Weed but it's a bit more common to find although it's results are vicious. She swam through a few patches of seaweed as a small school of dull silver fish followed her to a forest of seaweed and scattered away to hear a soft moaning melody far away. She saw something move but shook of the fear and moved forward, swiming into the forest of seaweed, barely able to see ten inches infront of her. It was thick and slimy not to mention disgusting in there. 'I need a serious bath after this.' A small screech from below caught her attention as she looked down but only saw a black pit below her. No wonder why they called it the Black Lake, it was dark down there, only the sunlight above that got through the murky watered lit the way. She came to a clearing where there were moss covered pillars and merpeople, not mermaids. They carried tridents, patroling a string of five people in the distance, swimming in a circle, warry of Mimery's existence now. She quickly swam up to the string of five, looking at their faces to see Cho, some blonde girl, Hermione, Ron and...Flint. Her eyes widened, feeling a shock of sickness fill her stomache. "Marcus." She said softly, her voice had a demon like echo to it. She took her hand to his face and felt his cheeks which were cold as ice. "Marcus..." She repeated and saw a white long cloth holding him to a rock below. She swam in a circle around his floating body to his foot where he was tied up at and wondered if it depended on what she did to set him free, would they stab her? She heard a hiss behind her, coming from one of the hideious merpeople as they pointed towards Harry who drew closer and closer. A panic overthrew her and she turned to the white long cloth, slashing at it with her claws and it shredded, letting go of Flint's ankle. She grabbed his hand, looking at him with a sympathetic face and once she turned to look infront of her, and a sharp trident met her face only millimeters away. Mimery sort of gave off a small growl and the merperson looked frightened and scurried away. But that was only because of Krum, who had the head of a shark, quickly swimming past them.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, she figured she only had five minutes left to reach the sruface before time was up, and this wasn't going to be a peice of cake since Flint was so heavy. She kicked her way to the surface, figuring she would come in third behind Cedric and Krum who already had their people to rescue and were already swimming towards the platform. They were in the forest of seaweed and something orange caught her eye but she shrugged it off, not worrieing about it. Still kicking for her and Flint's life, they finally reached the surface where he finally came back to life and took in his first breath of air for hours.Mimery put her hands on his face to feel a slight warmth come back to him and then she hugged him and kissed him on the lips, thankful he was alive. His cheeks turned a bright red when her lips met his, he wasn;t expecting it to be this way, in the Black Lake, minutes away from drowning or worse. Mimery still had the effects from the Twisted Chill Weed and she found it slightly hard to breathe above water once they got on the platform but she was okay. She hugged Flint who looked a bit suprised she was huggin him as their friends wrapped them in blankets. Aria walked over to Mimery to congradulate, moving through the crowd of people as Harry came shooting out of the water and everyone crowded around him. Once Aria was next to her friend, she gazed at her fin like ears and hands and feet.

"Nice ears." She smiled, "You look like a mer-mess." They both laughed and Flint smiled but didn't really get it. They both giggled until Dumbledoor yelled,

"Quiet!" They covered their ears and gave a sigh of relief once he finished saying it and his voice when back to being peaceful. "In first place is Mister Diggory. In Second place is Mister Potter, and in Third is Miss Shaddix!" He continued on but Aria and Mimery didn't care to hear the rest.

Soon, they were released to go back to their common rooms to celebrate whatever and eat candy until they had a sugar rush and toppled over with a seizure. Mimery, Aria and Flint met with with Fred and George who were with Ron talking about something tha Dumbledore said. Once Fred saw Aria he walked over to her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, looking down at the ground, not feeling her feet against it and only feeling Fred's hands and shoulder supporting her.

"I'll see you later George!" Fred shouted to his twin as he headed off back to the castle with a slightly confused girl over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Aria voice became faint as they vanished off into the forest.

"Where are they going?" Mimery asked, looking at George and now finding it easier to walk now that the effects from the Twisted Chill Weed had gone from her hands, feet and ears.

"Can't tell you that." George winked at her. Most likely he still had feelings for her but she didn't know it and if she did she would probably try to ignore that fact or just play with it. They continued their journey through the forest, seeing a few centaurs every now and then and found their way to Hogwarts once more. Marcus and Mimery left George and Ron to go look for Aira.

------------------

"I have detention for a week with Snape." Mimery sighed as she got dressed in some jeans and black v-neck shirt with a red collar. After she had finished dressing, she grabbed a bag and put the wooden box her dad had sent her in it. She walked into the common room as Flint stood up to escort her to his room and make sure nothing weird was going on. They held hands, wlaking down the green lit stoned hall to a wooden door where Snape stood in his usual black robes.

"Miss Shaddix, Mister Flint." He opened the door and Marcus left s Snape slammed the door, walking in and over to his desk.

"Why am I in detention, Proffesor Snape?" Mimery asked, sitting in the second row and pulling out the wooden box filled with marbles...or so they looked like marbles. Snape did not answer, he only looked down at the paper he was grading, writing 'F's and 'B's though any this year had yet to see an 'A'. "Jealous?" He looked up at her and made a snarling lok on his face.

"You will be doing lines for me, Miss Shaddix." Her mouth dropped and she reached into her bag for her black and grey stripped quil, along with her mini cauldron ink holder. She put them on the desk and pulled out a peice of parchment as well.

"What do you want me to write?" She asked, dipping her quil into the ink and looking down at her parchment. Snape walked over and sat in the row infront of her, turning around as she looked up and they were face-to-face. She sat up straight, moving back a bit.

"I must not daydream in class." She almost laughed at this must she hid her smile behind a blank expression. "Fifty times" She nodded but he continued to sit there. On her fifteenth line, out the corner of her eye she saw him reach for the wooden box.

"Please do not touch that." Her eyes were still on her paper.

"What is it, Miss Shaddix?" He asked, taking out his wand and running the tip across the lid. She was now on her twentey-second line.

"Marbles." Snape wrose and eyebrow, opening it with his wand and saw different colored marbles with different objects in the center of them. Thirty-two.

"I just asked you not to touch it." She said, proud that she was almost finished.

"I did not lay a hand upon it, Shaddix. Only my wand." He stood up and walked over to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a vile of dark blue liquid. Mimery did not bother looking up at him, she wanted to finish this quickly.

"Please stop calling me by my last name. It's weird" Finally, finished with the lines, she looked up at him with a vile to his lips and drinking down the blue liquid. He layed it down on his desk as his skin started to boil like hot wax. Her eyes widened, guessing at what he just downed but didn't have a clue to what he was getting at. He became shorter, but just a few inches so he was as tall as Mimery, his hair was a little longer and evened out as it touched his shoulders and his robes hung loosely on him. "Why did you do that? My detention is almost over." She gave a small laugh and watched Snape walk over to her in his baggy clothing and sat next to her. He leaned to her ear and whispered...

"Detention is far from being over."


	6. Chapter 13

"Severus..." Mimery moved away a little. He leaned in closer no matter how far she moved away and now she layed on the bench and he was on top of her. "Uhm..." She felt a rush of heat on her cheeks, butterflies in her stomache and shivers where ever he touched her. 'This is wrong! He's a teacher! He's like...a billion years old, what the hell?!' She ignored the thought in her head once his lips met hers and it was like an arrow shot her right between the eyes and everything just drifted away. But the voice inside her head was stronger. "Okay stop!" She pushed him away and she scrambled for a position to sit up.

"What's wrong?" The young Severus blinked. His face was cute and mellow and there was no hint of creepiness and a cold discomfort like it was when he was teaching class or patroling the halls and study hall.

"This! This is wrong! You're trieng to do it with one of your students." It was like he didn't hear a thing she just said and pushed her back down against the bench, holding her down. Mimery looked at his desk from underneath the table and saw his black eerie wand sitting upon it in a pile of papers. His lips pressed against hers once again and felt his tongue brush against her lip. She pushed him away once more but he moved at her against, forcefully pushing her against the bench and holding her down. "Stop!" She cried. Her wand was on the desk, out of reach and it was the only thing that could help her except for--

"No! I don't want Flint to have you, I had you first! You went to the ball with me, knowing no one else would!"

"I was doing a favor, you lonely little prick! Leave me alone!" Struggling once again, something fell out of Snape's robe onto the floor, it looked like a picture but it was too hard to focus on since she was in a fit of mess right now. He took his right hand, holding her hands above her head and started working at the button and zipper of her jeans, making weird sounds as he did. Surely Mimery was not planning on getting Snape-raped today or anytime this week. Kneeing him in the stomache, he let go of her hands and bolted back as she stood up, grabbing her case of marbles and pulling out a small glass sphere with a sort of cloud figure inside it. Snape coughed, and looked at Mimery.

"What about the book? What did the book say?!" There was a flash back in her head right when he pulled her arm back in the air: The book...she remembered the picture but she also remembered something Snape hadn't noticed. The girl didn't have black hair with a party of red in it, her hair was orange.

"That girl was not me." She said in a whisper and threw the white cloudy marble at Snape's feet. It broke and let out alot of white smoke for such a small thing. She covered her mouth and nose, grabbing her wand and box and then she remembered the picture of the floor. "Accio photo!" She shouted and the picture flew at her and rested itself upon the wooden box she carried like in infant in her left arm.

"Wait...! Don't - leave - me!" Snape coughed as his hand reached out through the smoke.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you...you'll only fall asleep for a short time." She said, running to the door, opening it and closing it behind her. Outside she saw Flint sitting on the other side of the hall with his knees to his chest and his head resting upon them. She put the photo in the box full of marbles, not looking at it but keeping an eye on Flint. "Marcus..." She whispered.

"Detention over that quick?" He stood up, brushing himself off and looking at her with a small smile. She rushed over to him and hugged him, tears running down her face.

"He tried to..."She couldn't find the words, drowning herself in sobs and sniffles.

"I know, I know what you mean." He patted her on the back softly and they slowly made their way down the corridor to the entrance to the common room.

The next morning Mimery woke up to a thud on the floor. She blinked sat up, rubby her eyes and then trieing to focus on the moving figures in the room. "What's going on?" She asked but no one seemed to respond. She saw a dark haired person and a bleach blonde hair moving into a bed after what seemed like they just got up off the floor. She rubbed her eyes again and her vision was clearer now and she could make out the figures and she almost started laughing. Over to her right was, what she guessed, a naked Draco and Pansy in bed, trieing to act like nothing happen and close their eyes like they're asleep. "Uhm...whatever you're trieing to pull off, it isn't working." A moan was her only response from Pansy. Mimery removed her own covers, stood up and yawned, scratching the back of her head; her wardrobe was...her bra and boyshorts (the underwear). She turned to the small nightstand and looked around for her wand, finding it on the floor and picked it up, pointing it to what looked like Draco's bum under the covers. A spark came from the tip and hit him in the right place as he jumped out of bed and grabbing hold on himself.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, turning to Mimery and looking at her. Yeah, he had no clothes on, but thankfully the bed was blocking his...ahem.

"You seriously need a tan." She shook her head and he bent down, picking up a pair of green stripped boxers and putting them on. "Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory."

"Girls aren't allowed in the boys dormitory." He said with a smug look and she became confused. She looked around the room seeing a few other boys, wide and awak gazing at Mimery's half nakedness. Her jaw dropped and she grabbed the blankets on the bed, covering herself.

"But that goes for Pansy too!" She pointed at the girl in Draco's bed and he shrugged.

"She's mine. What I said doesn't apply to her."

"What you said doesn't apply to Mimery as well, Draco." Flint's voice came from behind her and she turned around to the door slowly.

"What's going on...?" She asked, looking around. This was Slytherin house, this was a dormitory but there was alot more guys than girls in there.

"We...you know..." Flint said and his smiled, his face turning a bit red. Her eyes widened a bit and she looked at Draco who crossed his arms, nodding and smirking.

"You two were pretty loud."

"Ooookay, way too much info." Mimery said, and grabbed her clothes that were on the floor.

"What, you were part of it. Moaning 'Ohh Marcus!'" He laughed and she grabbed her jeans, pulling them on quickly. Her memory was still a bit foggy, she only had a blurry slideshow in her head.

"Uhm, well class starts in a bit and I suggest...you guys get dressed." She grabbed her marble box and her wand, then walking up to Flint giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving his sheets there and running out of the room in her bra and jeans. Draco's eyes widened, not wanting to get any detention, he had too many plans for the last two months of school. But class only started in an hour.

---------------

At breakfast, Mimery and Aria sat at the end of a table with their plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuit and whatever else there was for breakfast.

"So what did you want to show me?" Aria asked. She had changed her hair color so it was now a dirty blonde with dark brown streaks.

"Okay, my question comes first from curiousity, what did you and Fred do after you left us once the second task ended?" Mimery picked up a nice soft biscuit and bit a peice off of it.

"Well, he didn't put me down until we got to the castle which was a bit quick. I think he disapparated us there," Mimery nodded, "We went to this room I never knew was there. A roomn that just appeared out of no where. Inside there was a bed and candles and it was so romantic. There was wine and a table and two chairs and glasses. Afterwards he told me it was called The Room Of Requirment and everything started to heat up after a few more words and then-"

"You guys did it." Mimery finished her sentenced and Aria sort of blushed a nodded, looking down at her plate. "Yeah, I had a feeling you did. Anyways," She reached to the side of her, picking up a wooden box and placing it on the table with a small thud. "I haven't opened it since last night." Aria had a slightly confused look on her face. Once her friend opened the box and took out the photo a small gasp overcomed both of them. Two people were standing together, a grasy black haired boy and a long red headed woman with a baby in her arms. There were three names at the bottom of the moving picture.

_Severus, Lily and..._


	7. Chapter 14

_...Aria._

"Dude, your dad is Snape." Mimery said to her with her face looking at the photo but her eyes looking up at Aria. She became confused. Aria had always thought her parents were murdered by Sirius Black when she was little. Mimery's parents took her in since they were good friend's of her parents and raised her. Ever since they've been best friends but more like sisters.

"Uhm...that's impossible. My parents were killed by Sirius Black." She whispered so no one would have a heart attack.

"Maybe Snape used the Oblivion curse on you so you wouldn't remember." Her friend told her and put the picture away as Snape entered the Great Hall. "He almost raped me too." She said, looking at him as he walked by to the front of the Great Hall. He clapped his hands loudly twice and the doors shut themselves with a loud 'slam', red velvet curtains manifested over the windows, the table and benches vanished, along with everyone's belongings.

"What's going on?" Aria asked Mimery as she took out her wand from her robes and paniced a little, looking at her with the little light they had left inside the great hall.

"Don't worry." Mimery said and looked around, getting up off the floor at the other people who were a bit disoreinted themselves.A cold rush came into the room as if it was winter now and it grew darker until everything was pitch black. Mimery and Aria felt their hair blow in it's presence and a shiver ripped through their bodies. There was a scream coming from by the doors and everyone turned to look to see what happened but all that was in their sight was black. A shockwave of whispers spread through-out the hall and then silence came to play. Mimery felt hope, happiness, faith all the good things fade away as if they weren't going to come back ever again and a depression pressured down on them. She felt her breath run cold as she breathed in and out in short inhales. A sort of ice feeling peirced her lungs and it felt as if someone took their hands and shoved them inside of her was taking her lungs and squeezing them and she couldn't do anything about it. She heard a scream come from infront of her and heard it fade away and knew it was...

"Aria..." Mimery tried to scream but she couldn't find the breath to as she felt on her knees. A few more screams sounded through-out the Great Hall and other parts of the castle (that's how loud they were) and then, behind her, she felt a robe brush against her back slowly and looked to see what it was but felt even more cold and fell over onto the floor, feeling her fingers go numb. _'What's going on?' _She thought to herself, holding her arms and trieing to get warm but was failing miserably to. She could hear others moaning and whispering to themselves and others dropping onto the floor like falling amours.

The curtains vanished and a warmth entered the room and as well as light. Snape was still in the room, sitting in the chair and had appeared to be sleeping and not effected by what just happened. The Great Hall's doors opened once again, letting in teachers who swarmed the room, attending to the students who lay slightly limp on the floor. Mimery could finally breathe again, without any difficulty as she stood up and loked for her friend. "Aria..." She whispered, her breath came out in a mist, just getting rid of what cold she had left in her. She looked around for her but there was no blonde brown streaked hair and silver eyed girl anywhere in the Great Hall. Where had her best friend gone?

Snape had woken up, now realizing whatever happened was over and looked a bit out there. He shook his head, stood up and and opened his mouth, "Champions, follow me!" He yelled and began to walk quickly out of the great hall. Mimery looked around only to see the other champions - Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Krum- following Snape out of the Great Hall with angered looks on their faces. Alot of Ravenclaw students were on the ground, complaining of feeling sick to their stomaches and other house students looking around in confusion. She began to run after the others, catching up to them and not bothering to ask any questions.

The Hogwarts champions were lead to each of their houses to change out of their robes into something comfortable and Fleur and Krum had to run out to their carriage and ship to change.

--------------

Snape had taken them outside and toward the Quidditch feild which looked farther away than ever and had something sticking out of the middle, on the feild it seemed, and peirced the sky. Mimery looked to the sky, seeing it started to get real cloudy and the sun started to vanish behind them, no longer warming them up but leaving the air slightly warm and dry. She walked next to Krum who had a determined look on his face as his eyes were fixed on the back of Snape's head; she knew what he was thinking about. Fleur had the same look except her mouth was formed into a small smile, knowing it was another task and probably in her special skills, knowing she could win it easily. Cedric has that look he always had as if he were trieing to romancing a girl to go out with him. His lips were tight together, his cheeks their usually rosey red, his eyebrows thick as ever and hair a mess. He probably knew what they were going to face, he was probably trieing to fight off what ever had entered the great hall, stealing their friends from them. But for Harry, he looked worried. Mimery had recalled Ginny being there when she entered the Great Hall but after that unexpected mess she wasn't.

"Preffesor Snape." Harry said quietly, wanting to ask a question but Snape put up his hand for silence and Potter looked away to the lush green grass.

They had arrived as the Quidditch stadium on the feild as soon as it started to rain. They were awstruck as to what was waiting for them there. Five tall black pillars with something tied at the top but it was way to far up to see any contrasting details, the only way to describe it was 'a dot'. Flying around them were dozens of black dots with streaming capes behind them maybe, and large winged animals which most likely were dragons and a round platform around each of them holding somthing. Dumbledore, Fudge, Madam Hooch and Hagrid with umbrellas waited for them about fifty yards away from the pillars, looking up at the top of them.

Snape lead them over to the adults and joined them in giving the rules. "There is no talking to each other during this task," Dumbledore said, " No helping each other phically or mentally, if something horrific happens, ignore it. If you feel this is too much for you, give up and come back down immediately." Madam Hooch then stepped forward.

"You will be given a broom or unless you feel like using comething else, do so if you please." She said and them stepped back with a smile. Hagrid didn't say anything though, neither did Fudge.

"Now, if you would please pull out your wands," Dumbledore said and walked with Snape, lead them over to the five pillars and they pulled out their wands. Each one was a different shape and color. "Remember, Expecto Patronum. Don't worry be happy." He smiled and walked off, leaving the five champions to stare up at the pillars as it rained. Once Dumbledore and Snape were a great distance away a faint yell saying, "Let the task begin!" sounded. Then the benches in the stadium were full of students, screaming and yelling for whoever they were cheering for. Mimery felt her heart sank like the rain pounding against the now muddy ground. She looked over to Krum who had started to try and clumb the pillar, but it wasn't working since it now was went from the rain.

"Fly...Kenpatchi." Mimery whispered to herself, taking a few steps back and pointing her wand at the sky and saying, "Accio Kenpatchi!" The figure of her pheonix stayed in her head until she heard it's pleasent call coming from a ways away. She looked over to Harry, Cedric and Krum who had summoned brooms to fly up the pillar. She ignored it and saw a black dot heading for her quickly, flapping it's wings to stay in flight as it swooped over to her and landed on the ground beside her. She pointed her wand at the black pheonix and whispered, "Engorgio." She stepped back quickly, watching Kenpatchi flinch a little but grew greatly in size and a roar of cheers came from Slytherin. He spread his wings and she uickly got on it's back, and began to fly to the platform that was a ways up. Another idea came to her, wondering if her belongings were lost somewhere but she had to see if it worked. "Accio box." She whispered, concentrating on the image on the box in her mind. She knew it would take time before it came.

Flying upward made the raindrops feel like needles against Mimery's face as she tried concentrating on the black platofrm not a long ways away from her. Once she had reached it, she wasn't expecting a sphinx to be waiting for on top of it. Knowing it would probably come after her if she left it, she decided to answer it's riddles. Kenpatchi landed on the platform and Mimery jumped off, now standing face to face with the lion bodied and human faced creature.

"I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will.  
And yet I am the confidence of all,  
to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball." It's voice was almost mezmorizing but she had to finish this quickly. Surely she could figure this out with her brothers being in Ravenclaw and all. She looked at the sky and then back at the Sphinx which was starting to scare her a bit. "If you do not answer me, I will have to eat you. So answer." It said, showing it's teeth and blew in her face. _'If no one can see it...'_ She thought and smiled.

"Tomorrow, of course." The Sphinx nodded and Mimery turned around, heading for Kenpatchi but there was a tug on her shirt. The Sphinx had clawed at her jeans and snagged them, pulling her back a little and laying down.

"One more." It gave a devilish smile and Mimery turned back around as it let go of her. "The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every place." Mimery's face went blank with annoyance. She had already heard this one from her eldest brother when she was little.

"A letter. You're stupid." She smiled and turned around and headed back towards Kenpatchi again. Let's just say you should never tell a Sphinx...it's stupid.


End file.
